


Apartments

by Niah98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartments, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Jon isn't really a cat person, Jon misinterpreting a situation, Love pretty much at first site, Mutal Pining, Share the same veranda, Wacky Structured Apartment, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niah98/pseuds/Niah98
Summary: Jon has just moved into a new apartment. Gathering a new sense of independence. Unpacking he is interrupted by his beautiful next door neighbour. With the wacky structure of the apartments veranda, Jon just might see her more often than not.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 36
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have everything already written, except for the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story is written in Jon's perspective. 
> 
> I was a bit hesitant with posting, unsure if the theme of the overall story would be interesting enough. 
> 
> Have a good day/night!

The city is always a busy place to be. It could often feel claustrophobic, even if you had lived there your whole life. It's just something you just had to deal with. Walking down the street, brushing past the mass of people. The beeping of cars can be heard in every direction.

Jon's old living situation was less than ideal. He used to share an apartment with his cousin Robb and Margery, Robb's wife. Jon had been quite content with the living arrangement, but since Margery was pregnant it was mutually decided that he would move out. He understood that they wanted his room for the baby. For his growing independence, Jon had been thinking about moving out anyway, though he was hesitant for things to change. Margery being pregnant, gave the push that he needed.

As he walked down the street, Jon felt his nerves kick in. Everything of his had been moved into the apartment yesterday, but today would be the first day he would be living in it.

Walking in through the hallway, he began his ascent up the stairs. His apartment on the sixth level. Walking past other people's apartments, he could hear their voices faintly from inside. Being quite muffled he could not make out what anyone was saying.

He sighed with relief at finally making it to his apartment. If people were to walk past his apartment would they hear his muffled voice too? He wondered the strangest things sometimes. He doubted they would even care enough to do so.

Turning the key to his new apartment, the nerves were there but he was also excited. He was doing this, wasn't he? Opening the door, he was met with his new living arrangements. Moving boxes had been piled up in the corner of what will soon be his living room. The apartment itself wasn't much. The kitchen and lounge room was just one whole room. The apartment was only one bedroom. The small bathroom area connected with his bedroom. Closing the door behind him he got to work on unpacking everything. Only the important things would get unpacked today.

So, focused on unpacking Jon had not noticed that three hours had gone by. The mugginess of the day and heavy lifting resulted in Jon breaking into quite a sweat. The shirt he was wearing was drenched in it. He opted to take it off. Slightly revelling in the fact that he can now do this, it just didn't seem appropriate when Margery was around at his old apartment to do it.

Lifting a box to take into his bedroom, the unfamiliar sound of the doorbell rang. This perplexed Jon. Who on earth would be ringing his doorbell? Placing the box back down on the ground, he went to answer it. Swinging open the door, he was unexpectedly surprised.

An unfamiliar woman stood in front of him. Her hair a beautiful blonde. Correction it was a blondish silver, a colour he had never seen a woman wear before. He was entranced in the way her hair was braided in a complex fashion. On further inspection, the woman had a petite frame, with luscious curves in all the right places. Taking his attention off her body he noticed of the basket of muffins in her arms.

"Hi", he said smiling at her.

"Hi, my name is Daenerys. I live in the apartment next to yours. I hope I'm not interrupting?", her voice soothing to his ears.

"The names Jon, and no, not at all", he lied. He was in the thick of the unpacking stage.

"I brought an apartment warming gift for you", offering the basket of muffins to him. She looked down; blush evident on her cheeks. It was kind of her to give him an apartment warming gift, it was not something he expected. "I must admit that I do have another agenda".

"Thank you", taking the basket from her. He was interested to know what her other agenda was. "What would that other agenda be exactly", he asked curiously.

"See your veranda out there", she began to explain pointing to the area. "It is also my veranda. The hotel design is a bit wacky; I don't think they thought it all through. Some apartments are connected to others here.", she was rambling. "My cats you see…they come into this apartment. The older lady who used to live here didn't mind, but well… Since she doesn't live here anymore, I thought I would discuss it with you".

If he was being truthful, he wasn't a cat person. The look of worry on Daenerys face, made Jon feel guilty for disliking cats. "I don't think I'll mind, as long as they don't cuddle up in bed with me", he gave a hearty laugh at own words. Daenerys faces relaxing at his words.

"Not to worry, they are usually snuggled up with me at night", she reassured him.

It was then he noticed that she seemed to be looking around the apartment.

"Would you like a tour?", he asked sincerely.

Her eyes widened at being asked to come further inside the apartment. "Oh, I…It's quite alright. I need to get going anyway. I wouldn't want to disturb the hard work you have been doing", at that she looked up and down at his body. Her violet eyes landing on his uncover abs. She gave a contempt hum, catching herself in the act her cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

Jon didn't mind her looking though, glad that she liked what she saw. "Yes, been unpacking for a few hours now. It's pretty hot in here", he replied.

"Well, I will let you get to it then. Enjoy the muffins.", she said sincerely. She smiled widely at him. She had that type of smile that was so bright that even her eyes shined.

"I will. I'll see you later", he replied genuinely wanting to see her again.

++++

Resting down on the sofa, Jon contemplated what he should do for dinner. Getting off his lazy ass and cooking something or get take away? He chose the latter. Ordering Chinese to be delivered to his apartment. Thank god for modern-day technology and Uber Eats. As a personal trainer, he should really but setting an example of healthy eating but fuck it, you only live once, and it was only for tonight.

His thoughts of food had been interrupted by the sound of meowing somewhere within the kitchen area. Getting up he saw the little bugger on the other side of the kitchen bench. The cats colouring was black, and it seemed to have a large structured body. Walking around Jon deemed it friendly enough to be picked up, "Hello there", Jon looked at the tag on the cats' collar, "Drogon?". At his name being called the cat cuddled up to Jon, purring as he did so. "What an odd name you have", realising himself, "I'm talking to a cat. The first official day of being by myself and I'm already talking to a cat".

"Oh, there you are", a familiar voice called out. Standing at the veranda doorway, a look of reprimand on her face, directed at Drogon. "It's dinner time for you", making her way inside to collect her cat. "Sorry for just inviting myself in", realising that she entered his apartment without his permission.

"No worries", he shook the apology off. He honestly didn't mind. She smiled that dazzling smile. Yep, he had a crush on the next-door neighbour. Gods, he had only just met the woman.

Grabbing her cat out of his arms, their arms brushed one another. Just that little bit of contact made Jon's heart flutter oddly. Holding her cat in her arms, she quickly bid him farewell. Making her way back to her apartment. Saying nothing more, Jon's eyes decided to focus on her tight toned ass until she was no longer in his line of sight.

++++


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for all the enthusiasm on the first chapter. Hope I don't disappoint you all... 
> 
> Have a good day/night!

The morning sunlight seeped through the crack in his bedroom curtains, waking Jon peacefully from his slumber. Thank god for the sun being his clock today, he had yet to unpack his alarm clock. The alarm clock was a better option for Jon, as he was not particularly a phone savvy man. He did have one but hardly ever used it. Mostly to check the time during the day or message for work-related purposes. Sitting up, Jon rested his back against the headboard. Rubbing his eyes of sleep, a quiet meow was heard at the end of his bed.

Still half-asleep his eyes focused in on the cat at the end of the bed. Jon could not say he was an expert when it came to cats, but this one was not the cat that he saw last night. A small tabby cat sat at the very end, of his king-size bed. It had this peculiar look on its face as if to say can I have a cuddle. Jon clicked his fingers to entice the cat to him, the cat at first looked apprehensive but soon moved towards him. He chuckled at its inquisitive nature and rewarded the cat with a gentle scratch behind the ear. Looking at the tag on its collar, 'Viserion' was engraved into it. An odd name for a cat he thought, who was he to judge though. It wasn't his cat, so his opinion wouldn't matter. Viserion was getting a bit too familiar with him now, climbing onto Jon's lap. He gently pushed the cat off him. Jon didn't mind giving a cat a gentle scratch behind the ear and picking one up now and again, but he did not cuddle with them. Cats often paw at you for a bit before settling down and Jon hated the feeling of its claws sinking into his skin. Not enough to make you bleed but it does freaking hurt.

Looking at the cat that was now giving him the stink eye, his thoughts went to Daenerys. He remembered her saying that the cats usually slept with her. Perhaps she was already out of bed? He didn't know what line of work she was in, possible something that required her to wake up early. Deciding to get up himself, he needed to get ready to get to work.

++++

Jon worked at 'Grey's Gym', a place he was working even before he moved apartments. He enjoyed his work as a personal trainer. Helping people was what Jon was about. Guiding people to a healthier lifestyle and making them feel better about themselves, in a way was gratifying.

After a long day, the afternoon had finally arrived. Jon didn't usually work today but Grey had needed the extra set of hands. He didn't mind, more money for him. Looking at the bookings, there was no one requesting a session at 4. While he waited for the next appointment at 5, he decided he would do his exercise for the day.

Having already finished stretching, he picked up his weights. Focusing on the exercise, he was in the zone. Some much so that he did not hear the giggling behind him.

"Jon?", the soft familiar voice spoke breaking him out of his zone. Turning his face slightly, he says that it was Daenerys. A pleasant surprise it was to see her here.

"Hey, Daenerys. How are you?", he said sincerely.

"I'm good thanks. Fancy seeing you here.", she replied.

"Yeah, I work here. I don't usually work today but Grey my boss needed an extra hand", he explained. "Do you come here often? I don't think I have seen you here before".

"I go to the yoga class here. It's about to start soon. I usually go with my friend Missy.", turning and pointed to the person she referred to. The woman in question was talking to his boss Grey.

Well, yoga would explain her tight toned body, assessing her at the thought. Realising that she was talking he turned his focus back to her lovely face.

"I just finished work and headed straight here", she explained.

"I saw your cat Viserion this morning", he confessed with a chuckle, "he was sitting at the end of my bed.

"Oh gods!", seeming to be embarrassed.

"It's quite alright. He seems to be quite a cute cat", trying to relax her a bit.

It was then that her friend she had called Missy had interrupted, Missy yelling out that class was just about to start. Daenerys replied to her friend by saying she would be inside the room in a moment.

She turned her attention back to Jon. Both stood in silence looking at each other. There was a connection, he could feel it. A draw to her that he couldn't explain. The silence wasn't awkward it was quite comfortable. He could honestly look into her beautiful violet eyes for eternity. The sound of a man grunting doing heavy lifting broke the moment the two were having. Both breaking into laughter at the sound of it.

"Well…I better get going.", she said looking quite hesitant to leave.

He didn't want her to leave. A small parting smile on her face, she bid him farewell. He longingly watched her leave before quietly saying, "Goodbye Daenerys". His farewell falling on deaf ears.

++++

Jon was organising equipment back into their proper place. Gods he hated how people could be so messy, it was disrespectful. Noticing a random yoga mat was laid out near the treadmill, Jon rolled his eyes. Picking it up and rolling it, like it should be when no one is using it.

Taking the mat back to the yoga room. The mats being at the very back of the room meant that he wouldn't disrupt the class. Walking quietly, he found a place to put the mat. Perhaps the mat being left out was a blessing in disguise. Straight away he could see Daenerys and her friend Missy. They were in the third row, close to the back of the room.

Jon's focus was on Daenerys. Watching her body bend into all types of positions. She was indeed very flexible. He wondered whether she would be like that in bed, that thought going straight to his groin. Gods, how long has he been standing in the room? He didn't know. No one had noticed him standing there yet, he decided he better get out. He could feel his erection as he walked. Fuck he needed to go somewhere and fix his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Walking his way into the apartment building, Jon then began his ascent up the stairs. Today had been quite hectic, thank god he had exercised when he did, even though it kept getting interrupted. Tried as he might, Daenerys could just not leave his thoughts. He was ashamed of himself, having to wank in the staff toilets. She was a lovely lady and having dirty thoughts of her was wrong. Especially when she was unaware that he was perving on her. He tried to remind himself of this, but it didn't stop his dick reacting to the thought of her. It wasn't just her looks that had Jon so entranced, her personality was endearing and kind. He knew very little about her, he was curious to find out more.

"Rhaegal you get back here right now!", a voice could be heard but the person in question could not be seen. Ahead of him, a small ragdoll cat could be seen running down the stairs. Just before the cat in question could get past him, Jon grabbed him. Assuming the cat was 'Rhaegal' the person was referring to. A short moment later, the owner of the said cat could finally be seen. Standing less than a meter away from his was Daenerys Targaryen.

"This little one yours?", he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he is. Thanks for catching the little bugger. As soon as I opened the door to get into my apartment, he was out the door in a flash. I'm not surprised it's a regular occurrence", she confessed. Breathing in and out deeply in exhaustion, running after the speedy cat that was still in his arms would have been tiring. Walking up the stairs to her, it was a silent agreement that he would carry the cat the rest of the way to her apartment. After all, they did live next to each other.

Finally making it to her door, she turned to take her cat. She began to snuggle up to Rhaegal, Jon watched as she kissed the cat on the head lightly.

"You have any more cats that I should worry about?", he joked.

"No, only the three. Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon", she replied chuckling at his cheekiness. A silence followed, both unsure on what to do. Just as he went to speak Daenerys spoke, "Would you like to come inside?", she gestured to her apartment door.

"Sure. That would be lovely", he politely accepted. This was the opening that he needed to learn more about her.

Walking into Daenerys apartment he could see that it was much like his own. Though this apartment had more of a woman's touch to it. Daenerys had made this small apartment her own. Looking at the kitchen area, he noticed three food bowls, with the names of her cats on them. The cats in questions were yet to be seen.

"Would you like anything to drink?", she asked him. Being polite he declined the offer. Walking into the lounge room area, Daenerys plonked herself down onto one chair. She then proceeded to gesture to the chair opposite her. Jon said himself down in the chair she had gestured to. The couch he sat on was comfier than his own.

"So, Jon, tell me about yourself", she inquired. She seemed quite keen to listen to anything he had to say.

"Well there isn't much to tell", he confessed but went on to say, "I recently moved into the apartment, I'm very much an introvert if I had to pick between staying at home or a party? I would stay at home, and I work at 'Grey's gym'", explaining his life very briefly. "You?", he proceeded to ask. She knew more about him without him even having to answer her question. He didn't know much about her though.

"Well…Where do I begin", she paused to contemplate. "I've lived in this apartment for about two years now, I work as a primary school teacher and as you know I'm a crazy cat lady", she chuckled at the last part.

The fact that she could joke about herself, was something Jon found attractive. As he joked about himself sometimes constantly.

"Well I hope you're not too much of the crazy part just quite yet", he countered. Showing his cheeky side to her.

"Not yet", she hummed, "Soon maybe". She chuckled once again at her own words.

The conversation flowed easily; time seemed to be slipping by. Looking at the time on his phone, he was startled to realise just how late it was. He had yet to have any dinner and had an early start in the morning.

"It's been lovely talking to you this evening.", being truthful with his words. He had enjoyed talking to her. The thought of leaving was not something he wanted but what he had to do. He noticed a look of sadness crossing over her face, but it was soon gone as quickly as it had come. Replaced instead by one of her signature dazzling smiles.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad that I've gotten to know you more. I'll let you get on with the rest of your night", and at that, they both bid each other good night. Jon making his way out to the veranda to his apartment, because it was quicker that way.

++++

Jon tossed and turned in his bed. Not finding the right position for sleep, his mind relaying the day repeatedly. Seeing Daenerys at work had been one thing but spending the evening with her was another. He cursed himself for not having the courage to ask her out, but that was the introvert in Jon. He felt a connection with her and at times he had thought she had felt it too, but did she? He didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or not? He didn't think to ask because if the answer was yes, it would have broken his heart.

Jon was someone who went to sleep early, looking at the time that read 10:00 pm he sighed. It was way past his bedtime. Closing his eyes in another attempt to sleep, he was interrupted once again. This time however but the sweetest sound he had ever hear. It was Daenerys and was she singing? Listening hard and blocking out all other noises he listened to her heavenly voice.

_I stay up all night. Tell myself I'm alright. Baby your just harder to see than most. I put the record on._

Noticing the lyrics, a song he remembered was called 'Dancing with your Ghost'. It was one of his favourite songs. The music soothing to him, although the lyrics themselves were quite sad.

She had an angelic voice; he wishes he could hear more of. By his calculations, her bedroom was directly behind his bedhead wall. Perhaps she couldn't sleep either or maybe she was just someone who went to bed late. That would explain why he had never heard her voice in her bedroom before. Maybe staying up late was worth it, if it meant he could listen to her voice.

"Stop it Drogon", her voice showing signs of sleepiness. He wondered what the cat was doing. "No, you're not sleeping on top of my head", he heard her say. A sleepy chuckled followed.

A short moment later the voices in the other room became silent and so Jon naturally assumed she must have fallen asleep. Something that he should be doing. Closing his eyes to sleep, he drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Dreaming of Daenerys singing to him.

++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
